


Right in Front Of me or Maybe you're in disguise

by zahrasayed



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pop Star!Harry, famous!harry, fan fiction, fond, larry childhood, larry stylinson - Freeform, romantic, soulmate, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrasayed/pseuds/zahrasayed
Summary: Soulmate AUWhere when you turn eighteen and are standing in front of your soulmate you get a tattoo around your ring finger (and are basically engaged after that ). Louis gets his tattoo when he's in front of his fourteen year old neighbour, Harry Styles, the kid he couldn't get rid off since his childhood and who he sticks around with only because of his mother (not because he has a urge to protect him or anything).





	1. Chapter 1

Harry age 4  
Louis age 8

******  
Louis glared at the boy sitting in front of him. 

It wasn't like the boy had done anything, he was just smiling all the time and it annoyed Louis for some reason. And the fact that Louis had to see him everyday, since they were neighbours and their mothers were best friends and they went to the same school and went to and came from school together everyday , just made the annoyance grow.

"Harry, stop smiling." Louis said huffing, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But...I didn't do anything!" Little Harry said, sadly, looking down at his drawing.

"You did too." 

"I did not.." Harry said, the smile no longer on his face.

"Louis!" Anne, Harry's mum said, coming over to him, Louis' mum behind her.

"See what I got for you! Harry chose the colour and everything." Anne said, smiling down at Louis and handing him the football.

Louis loved it. It was just like the one he wanted.

"Do you like it?" Anne asked, Louis could see Harry peeping from behind her.

"I love it! Thank you so much." Louis says, grinning taking the ball.

"Mom can I go out and play, Stan and Zayn will meet me at the park?" Louis pleaded to his mum after some time, he didn't tell Harry to stop smiling again(yes he started to smile again) because he got Louis the football.

"Sure thing but you'll have to take Harry with you." His mom added.

Louis' smile fell at that, "But mom—"

"You're not going if Harry isn't." 

"Fine." Louis said, glaring at Harry again.

"Come on then." Louis said to Harry before walking over to the door.

"Take care of him Louis!" He heard his mum say.

"Louis you liked the football didn't you? I knew you would!" Harry said, walking next to Louis, his crayons and drawing book in his hands.

"Yeah thanks for that." Louis mumbled.

Harry beamed at that and kept walking.

"Oh look Louis! Flowers! And they're pink!" Harry said, stopping in front of the flowers before they entered the park.

"Yeah that's great kid let's go." Louis said, not bothering to look at him, and walking forward.

He sighed when he didn't hear footsteps next to his. He didn't want to take care of a kid. He didn't want to hang out with a kid.

He turned around to see that Harry had plucked one flower and placed it behind his ears.

"How do I look Louis?" He asked, smiling that smile which got on Louis' nerve. Dimples and everything.

"You look like Harry now c'mon." Louis said, walking forward.

Once Louis spotted his friends he turned to Harry and said, "Listen sit right here okay? I'll be over there," He pointed behind him to the green field, "playing with my friends. I'll be back. Don't move." 

"Yeah sure, Louis," Harry said, nodding his head, "have fun!" 

With that Louis left Harry near the benches and went over to play with his friends.

After and hour or so, Louis didn't feel alright. He felt weird. He stopped running and just stood there frowning.

"What's wrong Louis?" His friend, Zayn asked.

"I'm not feeling that great. I think we should go home." Louis said, the frown not leaving his face.

"Yeah I think my mom would want me to be back home." Stan said and with that they made their way towards the exit.

When Louis reached where he had left Harry, he saw a couple of kids surrounding him. Then he saw Harry's face. He would've been thrilled if the circumstances were different because Harry wasn't smiling. But right now there were also tears running down Harry's cheeks. Louis didn't like that for some reason. And he was sure as hell his mother wouldn't let him go out of the house if she figured out.

So he quickly went over to Harry. Stan and Zayn next to him.

"What's happening here?" Louis asked frowning.

The kids were about Harry's age and Louis was older, four years older to be more specific and stronger, so they quickly ran away when they saw Louis and his friends, scared.

"Harry?" Louis asked kneeling besides him. Harry just kept on crying.

"Hey, kid, c'mon don't cry." Louis said, looking around and seeing Harry's torn drawing book and smashed crayons. 

Amongst the mess he even saw Harry's flower crumpled.

He frowned at that.

"You need help Louis?" Zayn asked, looking worried.

"I think I'll be okay. Thanks guys." Louis said, nodding his head towards them before they left.

"Harry did they hit you?" Louis asked,patting Harry's hair.

Harry moved closer and sat on Louis' lap and hugged him.

"No." Harry said, sniffling.

They just sat there for a few minutes like that, before Louis said, "Come on, let's go home." 

Harry gets up, holding Louis' hand as they walk towards the exit.

"Louis they said I looked...I looked funny with my flower...did I look funny with my flower Louis?" Harry asks, when they're passing the place from where he had got the flower.

Louis stops in his steps and frowns. 

He then goes over and plucks two flowers similar to the one Harry had plucked. He then walks back towards Harry and places it behind Harry's ears. He then puts one behind his ears too.

"You don't look funny, you look like Harry." Louis says and gives Harry a small smile.

Harry looks up at Louis, his eyes shining, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't smile so much. Stop it!" Louis says, when he sees Harry smile widely.

Harry laughs next to him, and he takes Louis' hand again and they both walk back home.

Louis is a superhero. Harry thinks as he looks up at Louis. Louis was literally glowing as the light from the setting sun hit Louis' face. Harry was in awe.

Definitely a superhero. Harry thinks.  
•••••••


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry age 4  
> Louis age 8

"And that's fifteen dollars." Zayn says, placing the last note on the pile.

"Can I get the jersey and the crayon box plus a drawing book in that?" Louis asks, staring at the ceiling.

"The jersey itself costs fifteen dollars man. Just chuck the crayon box, that kids parents will get him another. But you've been saving up for this because your mom is not going to get you the jersey!" Zayn says, finding it ridiculous that Louis would want to give up his savings for a kid. Yeah it was sad, but it was just a crayon box and a book! This saving was for a jersey. 

"Alright. I'll just get the jersey then." Louis mumbles, facing his back towards Zayn. 

Louis frowned, what Zayn said was right. Harry's mom would get him new stuff but it was Louis' fault that Harry lost them in the first place and why did Harry's parents need to do something for Harry when Louis could.

"Why do you care about that kid anyway? Last time you told me you didn't like him and he was 'annoying.'" Zany said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know Zayn, it just feels like I have to. Back then in the park, remember when I was feeling weird? But later when the kid was with me and not crying anymore I just felt...okay again? I don't know Zayn, but you said you should do what your heart tells you to do and I'm doing just that. The kid is still annoying though." Louis says, shutting his eyes.

"I told you to follow your heart, but don't follow your heart if it's leading you to the pits of hell. But anyway, you can care about that kid all you want , and I'll help you because whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. But the crayon part is ridiculous." Zayn said staring at him.

"I said I'm not buying it!" Louis said, throwing his arms in the air.

"But do you mean it now?" Zayn says, raising his eyebrows.

Louis smiles sheepishly at him.

Zayn just shakes his head.

***

"I still can't believe I'm letting you do this!" Zayn exclaims next to Louis as he searches through the crayon isle for the best one.

"Which one is the best? You like art stuff you should know." Louis ignores him and asks.

Zayn sighs and shoves Louis away, searching through the pile, "All fifty or twenty five shades would do?" Zayn asks.

"All fifty." Louis says, grinning at Zayn.

Zayn sighs before picking out the one he thinks is the best.

"You're unbelievable." Zayn mutters as they stand in the check out line.

"You love me!" Louis says, kissing Zayn on the cheek.

"Eww, Louis." Zayn says, groaning but then smiles nonetheless.

When it's their turn, Louis places the crayon box and the drawing book on the counter.

"That'll be ten dollars." The girl behind the counter asks.

"Do you think that's the best crayon package in your store?" Louis asks looking up at the girl.

Zayn almost bangs his head on the counter.

The girl behind the counter laughs, "You chose it for yourself didn't you?" She asks.

"Actually its not for me, I don't really like all this. But my question." Louis asks again.

"Yes it is." The girl answers.

Louis then nods and pays the money and leaves with the bag. Zayn behind him.

"See Zayn I just need ten more dollars for my jersey now! Not even a full fifteen!" Louis exclaims.

"Isn't that just brilliant news Louis!" Zayn says faking a smile and then smacking Louis on the head.

"Ouch!"  
****

Louis knocks on the door in front of him and then waits, his hands behind his back.

Anne opens the door and Louis smiles at her.

"Hello Louis! What brings you here?" 

"Is Harry there?" Louis asks peeping behind her.

"He is but he's having his piano lessens as of now, it'll be over any minute why don't you come in and wait?" Anne suggest.

"Actually no I have to be back home. But can I just leave this in Harry's room?" Louis says showing her the bag.

"What's that?" Anne asks, leading Louis inside.

"It's new crayons and a drawing book since Harry's old ones were ruined." Louis explains.

"That's wonderful Louis. But you didn't have to, I was about to go get him new ones."

"But it's kind of my fault so! But don't tell him I got them from him!" Louis says.

"And why is that?" Anne asks, opening the door to Harry's bedroom.

"Just don't, please?" Louis says, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She says, before leaving.

Louis quickly makes his way towards Harry's bed and places the bag on his bed.

Then Louis turns around to leave when suddenly he hears, 

"Louis?" 

It's Harry standing in front of him, his head tilted.

"Oh hey Harry. How were piano lessons?" Louis asks, heading for the door.

"They were good? Are you here to play with me?!" Harry asks excited.

"Nope I was just about to leave, I had lost something so I'd come to find it." Louis lies. 

Mother won't be happy if she figures this out. Lying is bad. Louis thinks.

"Oh," Harry says, disappointed, then he adds, "did you find what you were looking for?" 

"Nope that's why I need to carry on my search." Louis says and tries to escape.

"Can I help you find it?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs, "no kid I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning for school!" Louis says, before quickly running out.

That was close. Louis thinks as he's out of Harry's eyesight before quickly leaving. 

Harry pouts and sits on his bed.

Why didn't Louis want to play with me? Is it because I'm was small? Harry thinks, still pouting.

Harry then notices the bag on his bed and he picks it up and looks inside.

He smiles wide when he sees a new drawing book and crayons.

He was about to go run and thank his mother when he noticed the crayons were different. His mom always bought him particular ones...

He frowned.

Then it clicked.

Louis kept them here! That's why he was in Harry's room! 

But then he said he had lost something....

Maybe he kept it and then searched for whatever he had lost.

Harry smiles wide and hugged the crayon box to his chest.

When he opened the crayon box and used his new drawing book the first colour he used was yellow and he drew Louis with that (a stick figure because that's all he was capable of at that time but it was Louis nonetheless). Yellow because Louis was the sun, and in Harry's eyes he shined the brightest. 

****

"Why is that person yellow?" Louis asks Harry. 

Louis' mum had decided to come over at Harry's again and Louis was sitting in front of Harry watching him colour.

"And stop smiling." Louis adds.

"That's not a person, it's you!" Harry says, smiling wider.

Louis scrunched up his nose, "Why am I yellow?"

"Because the sun is also yellow and you are like the sun!" Harry exclaims.

"Really?" Louis asks, taken back.

"Of course, you shine bright like the sun" Harry says, like it was obvious and then adds, "which colour do you think I am?" 

Louis thinks for a moment and looks at the box of crayons(the ones which he had bought for Harry , he thinks proudly) then he notices the pastel pink one, "you're pink! Like the flower we wore that day!" He says.

Harry grins wider.

And ever since that day the main colours of Harry's drawings were yellow and pink.Sun and flower. Louis and Harry. Always.

•••••••  
Lalalalalla hope you liked it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry age 9  
Louis age 13

"Louis you have to come!" Harry says, sitting next to Louis at the dinner table.

Louis' mum and dad had gone out and they couldn't exactly leave Louis alone so here he was at the Styles' house again. 

"I have football practice, Haz." Louis says, looking a bit guilty.

"And I have a talent show, Lewis." Harry says, huffing, because he was going to perform at the talent show tomorrow and he wanted, no needed,Louis there no matter what. 

"You know how it is Harry." Louis puts in, nudging Harry with his elbow.

"Whatever." Harry says before running from the dinner table, his meal untouched.

Louis sighs looking at Anne who gives him a sympathetic look. He really did want to go for Harry's show, but his practice was important too. He was the captain of the team, he had responsibilities and he also wanted to win the trophy this year. But he also wanted to go watch Harry on stage, playing his piano and wooing the crowd. Guess he had to choose between Harry and his dreams.

"Don't worry Louis, he'll understand later on. And he can't stay mad at you , we all know that." Anne puts in, giving Louis a gentle smile.

Louis smiles back. But the gears in his brains were already turning. 

****

"Mum can you tell me now how you got the tattoo around your finger? You told me you will once I'm ten and I'm almost ten, just three months away. Please mom?" Harry begged, giving her the best puppy dog eyes.

Anne sighed, giving in.

She straightened Harry's bow, and sat in front of him on the dinner table.

"I don't know how to put this but, in this world you have your soulmate. They are like your other half. Someone you want to spend your whole life with—that kind of a person. So when you turn eighteen, you find your soulmate. Of course not on the spot, because you might not even know them then. Or maybe they can be people you've known for ages. But when you're eighteen or above eighteen and are standing in front of a person who is your soulmate you get this ring tattoo around your ring finger which ties both of you to the ultimate life long bond. You fall in love with them when you get to know them or maybe you're already in love with them if you know them from before, the tattoo just makes you realise,  you really can't help it they're just made for you." 

Harry stares at his mother in awe. 

"But what if there are other people around you and you don't realise who is your soulmate?" Harry asks, frowning.

Anne laughs at this, "It's not like you just get the ring, Harry. It's a painful process, and both of you have to be in a close proximity to get it. Mostly you're staring into your soulmates eyes when it happens. You just know. Because they'll be getting the tattoo too. And everyone has it slightly different. Mine curves in the corner." Anne says, showing her son her tattoo.

"Got it." Harry says, grinning.

Suddenly a thought occurs to Harry and he blushes. 

"What if...," he starts,  his thumbs moving nervously , "what if your soulmate is older than you? Suppose my soulmate is four years older than me?" 

Anne looks at him with a knowing smile, "Well then the older person will have to wait until you're eighteen too."

"What! Why can't they just tell me?" Harry pouts.

Anne laughs at him, "Everyone has to go through the process, my love. There's a reason when you get your tattoo at eighteen. You can't outsmart nature. You have to be patient." 

Harry huffs again, "Nature is stupid." 

"Now come on you have a talent show to get to." Anne says, going to the door.

"Is Louis coming?" Harry asks, jumping behind her.

"I haven't heard from him.." Anne says, looking behind at her son.

"Oh." Harry says, disappointed but follows his mother.

Please be there Lou.

***

Harry walks up on stage, his palms sweaty, he looks at the crowd and his heartbeat quickens. 

So many people, what if I mess up? He thinks.

He searches the crowd for a certain blue eyed boy and he grins wide when he sees Louis sitting with his mom in the second row.

Louis gives him a thumbs up and smiles at him. 

And just like that, Harry didn't care about the crowd. He had his Louis, he would be alright. 

And with that, he takes his seat at the piano and begins to pour his heart out in the song.

*****

"Look at you champ!" Harry smiles, hearing Louis' voice and turning around to look at him.

Harry goes over to hug him.

"You came." Harry mumbles in Louis' t-shirt, grinning.

"Of course I did, you were amazing out there. Next superstar I bet." Louis says, ruffling Harry's hair.

"By the way, Louis, you stink. Literally."  Harry says, scrunching his nose.

"Hey I had to directly come from practice you can't  expect me to shower I would have been late,  plus I have to run extra laps tomorrow thanks to you." Louis says, crossing his across his chest.

Harry grins wider if that's possible, "I love you too, Louis." 

"Stop smiling!" Louis mutters as the walk out of the auditorium, Harry's hand entwined with Louis'. 

•••••


	4. Chapter 4

"So Louis tea?" Anne asks as Louis takes his place next to Harry at the table near the kitchen.

"Yes please." Louis says.

"Wait let me help you make it!" Harry says, quickly getting up and standing next to Anne, watching as his mother boiled the water. He just had the urge to know everything about Louis. Because Louis was his best friend and best friends know everything about each other don't they?

When she had poured the tea, Harry looked over at Louis and asked, "How much sugar Lou?" 

"Two spoons." Louis said, smiling at him.

Once Louis' tea was made, Harry went over to give it to him and plopped down next to him.

"Hey!what about my tea?" Anne said, mixing the sugar.

Harry just shrugged, grinning sheepishly. 

Anne just raised her eyebrows and let it go.

"So Louis when is your next football match?" Harry asked, his legs dangling. 

"It's on Friday. Wanna come? I'll get you a seat next to Zayn in the front." Louis said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry leans into it. 

"Yes! And Zayn's cool, I love his drawings they're awesome!" Harry says, excitedly.

"That they are kid." 

"You're going to be late for your piano lessons, Harry. Sir doesn't come home anymore, remember?" Anne says, sitting in front of Louis.

"Oh yeah!" Harry says, getting out of his seat to go take his stuff.

Once he had everything he came running down, 

"Bye Louis! Bye mum!" He shouts before running out of the house.

Once Harry was gone, Anne turned to Louis, "I was planning on throwing a party for Harry's birthday tomorrow. Call all of his friends." Anne says. 

"Yeah that'll be great, he's turning ten and everything." Louis agrees.

"Just help me out with it, will you?" Anne asks.

"Of course." 

"Thank you,Louis."

"It's no problem Anne. Anything for Harry."

****

Louis knocks at the Styles apartment and waits for the door to open.

"Oh Louis! You're here, thank god." Anne says.

She goes and sits in the couch Louis following her.

"So how can I help?" Louis asks.

"Well I told Harry to make a list of friends and well this is what he gave me." Anne says, sighing and handing Louis a piece of folded paper.

Louis raises his eyebrows, what could possibly go wrong in a list of friends? Louis thinks opening the paper and oh.

Written on the blank piece of paper was only one word in the centre,

Louis.

*****

Louis didn't know what to do with the fact that he was Harry's only friend? He wanted to give Harry everything right there and then because Harry never even complained about not having friends. 

Louis wanted to be the best friends Harry ever had. And maybe make sure Harry had someone back there in school too. 

Louis couldn't believe that Harry was probably alone rest of the day in school after him and Louis parted ways. Of course Louis went to Harry's events and Harry came to his games but still.

So Louis made it his mission to make this birthday Harry's best one yet. He wanted to do something grand, something Harry would love. Maybe bake him a cake and have a movie night with him. And buy him a gift, something that was personal. 

With a mission in mind Louis started with baking the cake. He didn't have much time because he had to go buy something for Harry too. And it was five pm already and god Louis was a mess. 

Louis wasn't great at cooking or baking, Harry was. He could make a perfect cake already that too himself.

Louis managed to bake a some what okay cake with the help of his mum. The cake wasn't falling apart yet so that was a success, the icing was messy. But the 'Happy birthday Hazza!" Was eligible so Louis thought that was a success. Louis looked at the clock, half past six. He just had to find the perfect gift for Harry and get DVD's for the stay over he could do this.

He went to grab the money he collected, because he liked spending his saved money on Harry for some reason and not on the thing he had initially collected it for. 

With a phone call to Zayn asking him to meet Louis ASAP. Louis left the house.

******

"I really don't understand why you spend the money you collect for yourself on that kid. He's nice and everything but still." Zayn says, frowning.

"I don't know I just like to." Louis says, shrugging, picking up the movies he thinks Harry would like.

"You never buy me anything." Zayn says, huffing, putting another DVD on Louis' pile.

"Hey I got you those spray paints for your birthday! And Liam threw you a party so shush Zayn." Louis says.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Why don't you just get matching bracelets or something and then when you guys grow up get matching tattoos or something and permanently sketch your undying love for each other on your skin." He says , exasperated.

Louis' eyes fall on a stall where they sell stuff with engravings on it.

"That's actually not a bad idea Zayn." Louis says, walking over.

"I was just kidding Louis. Oh my god." Zayn says, running a hand over his face, his friend was unbelievable.

"Too late." Louis says, smiling. 

Zayn just sighs. 

*****

Louis walks over to Harry's house, his cake balanced in his hand along with Harry's gift. 

Anne opens the door when he managed to knock and let's him in with a smile.

"Hello Des!" Louis says, smiling at Harry's dad. 

"Hey Louis." He replies, smiling right back. 

"It's almost twelve lets go!" Louis says, ushering Harry's mum and dad to Harry's room after lighting the candles on the cake.

Louis waits outside Harry's room and when it's exactly twelve he opens Harry's door and sings 'Happy Birthday' very loudly, along with Harry's parents, waking Harry up.

Harry rubs his eyes as he sits up and smiles looking at Louis. He would be irritated if it was someone else but it's Louis and all Harry could do around Louis was smile so. 

"Make a wish Haz!" Louis says, sitting in front of Harry grinning at him, the lights of the candles makes Louis' face look angelic and Harry knows exactly what he wants.

"I baked it myself and everything." Louis adds before Harry can blow off the candles. Harry smiles wider at that, if that's possible. 

Please let Louis be with me forever. 

Harry wishes before blowing out the candles the smile never leaving his lips.

Harry's parents wish him happy birthday once again before leaving both the boys.

"You're staying over?" Harry asks when Louis doesn't leave.

"Yup and I even got us movies!" Louis says, pointing at the bag. 

"And wait your birthday gift!" Louis says, rummaging through his bag and bringing out a box.

"Happy Birthday Haz!" He says, extending the gift towards Harry. 

Harry opens it carefully, grinning. 

Harry scrunches his eyebrows up looking at the two bracelets. 

"The yellow one with my name is for you and the pastel pink one with your name is mine it's like we'll stay together you know? No matter what. I don't know it sounds stupid but like dammit this was a good idea in my head—" Louis is cut of when Harry pulls him in for a hug. 

"I love it Louis. I love you.Thank you so much." Harry says, breathing in against Louis' neck.

Louis shivers at that.

"I'm glad and I love you too kid. Always." Louis says, caressing Harry's curls.

They stay up at night watching movies and Anne brings them the cake and tells them not to stay up too late and leaves.

When Harry snuggles close to Louis before sleeping, the yellow bracelet secured around his wrist and the pink one on Louis' , Harry smiles and thinks 

Best birthday ever.

••••


	5. Chapter 5

Harry age 12  
Louis age 16

**

Harry looked at the gravel road, shifting from one heel to another, waiting for Louis to come pick him up. Louis could drive now and he dropped and picked Harry up to and from school and Harry was a little too happy about the new arrangement.

Harry remembers the first day when Louis showed up in a car, his smile wide, blue eyes shining and god Harry loved him. Harry was so sure Louis was his soulmate, ever since his mum told him about the fact. Harry just knew he'd get his ring tattoo when he was staring in Louis' eyes. He wanted that to happen so bad. Of course he never told anyone about it, they'll think he was crazy but he didn't want anyone else except Louis to be his soulmate. 

So when Louis' car pulled up in front of Harry and someone else, a girl, was seated in Harry's seat (next to Louis of course) Harry wasn't happy. He scowled and sat in the backseat. 

"Hey kid!" Louis said, happily, looking at Harry through the review mirror. 

Harry just pouted, crossed his arms across his chest and sank in the seat.

"Harry this is Eleanor." Louis said, motioning to the girl sitting next to him, where Harry was supposed to sit. 

"Hey." Eleanor said, smiling at him. She was pretty, really pretty, she had nice straight hair, flawless skin, her eyes a pretty brown and she really was pretty and Harry wanted to cry because maybe Louis thought she was pretty too and maybe Louis thought she was his soulmate. 

Harry was not going to reply, but then he looked at Louis' eyes and sighed.

"Hey." He said, trying to smile the best he could.

"Put your seatbelt on kid." Louis said, as he started driving. 

"Not a kid." Harry said under his breath and put on the seatbelt nonetheless. 

Harry watched as Louis talked to Eleanor and not him the whole ride to school, making her laugh and not Harry and god wasn't Louis his soulmate? Harry just looked out the window. 

****

Harry waited patiently at the lunch table, which was empty other than Harry. Louis had told him no promised him that he'd have lunch with Harry today and of course Harry remembered. Harry was ready to put the morning thing behind him, he couldn't stay mad at Louis after all.

Suddenly a blonde boy with blue eyes came and stood in front of him. 

He's not Louis.

Harry thought, frowning. 

"Hey can I sit here?" He said, giving Harry a wide smile.

"No, my best friend is going to come sit here." Harry said, annoyed. 

"And whose that?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrows. Because it was already ten minutes since lunch started and his best friend should have been here already if he had to.

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry said, grinning. 

"As in the captain of the football?" Niall asked, his eyebrows raising higher. He was pretty sure he'd seen Louis snogging a girl against a locker on his way here. 

"Yes." Harry said, proudly. 

Niall didn't want to break this kid's bubble so he didn't tell him about the snogging part and instead said, "How about this, I sit here until he comes and when he does I'll leave, promise." 

Harry frowned before saying, "Okay." 

Niall kept talking through out lunch, like he'd known Harry for eternity.

Louis never showed up. 

Niall said they were best friends now   
because Harry let him have his chips. 

Harry just missed Louis and looked like he would cry any time the whole day. Niall sat next to him when they had classes together. Harry didn't talk much. 

****

Eleanor was in the car again when they were going back home, again sitting in Harry's seat. Harry didn't like it one bit. He glared out the window the whole ride.

Eleanor got down at her house giving Louis a kiss on his cheek, Harry was starting to hate her, really. 

Once they were on their way to their house Louis looked at Harry and asked, "What's wrong kid?"

Harry snapped at that, "First of all I'm not a kid Louis. Secondly you were supposed to have lunch with me, you promised!" 

Louis winced, because fuck how could he forget.

When they were in front of Harry's house, he turned to Harry, "I'm sorry Haz I—"

"It's whatever Lewis." Harry said, getting out of the car and slamming the car door shut. 

Louis just sighed and thought Harry will get over it, he could never stay mad at Louis for long anyways. 

Harry waited the whole day for Louis to show up at his house and apologise or just spend time with Harry. But he never did. 

Harry cried himself to sleep that day.

*****

Next day Harry told his mom to drop him off to school before time. He just didn't want to talk to Louis. 

Louis was surprised when Harry didn't come with him to school the next day, because he always told him when he had to go early and told Louis to drop him. He shrugged it off.

Harry walked to lunch with Niall that day, his gaze down giving Niall half hearted answers when he was asked something. 

On his way he saw Louis, his nose bumping with Eleanor as he kissed her. A smile on his face.His pink bracelet not on his wrist and Harry ran away from there, Niall following him.

Harry ended up outside, where people could go out for lunch but never usually did.

"Haz.." Niall said, sitting next to him.

"He's my best friend, he shouldn't leave me for a girl. He's supposed to be my soulmate Niall." Harry said, crying, gripping his yellow bracelet. 

Niall pulls him to his chest,rubbing his back "You know I have an older brother, Greg, we were like really close we used to do everything together. But then he grew up and I wasn't cool enough to hang out with him and his friends or whatever. It happens Harry. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you its just....he wants to hang out with his other friends." 

"But we never remove our bracelets, we are supposed to be there for each other always. He said that Niall.." Harry says, crying more.

"It's okay, Haz. He'll come around c'mon don't cry." Niall says, wiping Harry's tears. 

Harry wants to cry more because Louis used to make sure he never cried. Louis used to wipe his tears. But he wiped his nose and tried to breathe.

Once he was calm enough, Niall asked him, "You think he's your soulmate?"

"I want him to be and I used to think anyways." Harry says, staring ahead, sniffling.

Niall just hummed in response. 

"Can we go get food now? I'm really hungry." Niall says, after a few minutes breaking the silence.

Harry laughs and nods anyway.

At least he has Niall.

••••••


	6. Chapter 6

Harry age 12  
Louis age 16 

****

When Harry didn't come to school with Louis the next day too, Louis took matters in his own hands. He loved the kid and he liked spending time with him and it just felt weird and wrong not having him around. 

So during lunch he made his way over to Harry who was sitting at an empty table with only a blonde boy to keep him company. 

Who is that? Louis thinks on his way, his eyebrows raised. 

"Harry?" Louis says, sitting in front of him. 

Harry just looks away, mad at him. 

"Don't be like that Haz, I told you I was sorry." Louis says, poking Harry's cheeks from across the table. 

Harry was trying very hard not to smile. 

"You have to promise Eliwitch won't come in the car with us and where is your bracelet Lewis?" Harry says, his lips set in a thin line. 

"It's right here Harry," Louis says, removing it from his pocket, "it fell off the other day and since we have a policy of 'only the other can put it on' I couldn't really put it since you were mad at me the whole day." Louis said, giving Harry the bracelet to put it on. 

Harry ties the knot tightly, blushing, "I thought you removed it." 

"Why would I do that?" Louis asks his, eyebrows raised. 

"Anyways, Eliwitch won't come with us right?" Harry asked. 

Louis laughed at that, "No she won't Haz. I was just giving her a lift for the day." 

They hear someone clear their throats then.

Louis looks over at the blonde boy. 

"And you are?" Louis asks.

"I'm Niall, Harry's friend," He says grinning, "you must be Louis, Harry's soul—aw!" Harry cuts Niall off by stamping his foot and giving him a look, "Harry's soul reason to be upset the whole day yesterday." He completed, rolling his eyes.

"Yup that'll be me." Louis says, smiling because he's happy Harry made a new friend.

"You still have to take me for dinner Louis and watch movies with me, I'm mad at you." Harry says, bringing Louis' attention back to himself because god knows he didn't like Louis paying attention to anyone but him. 

"Always so demanding," Louis says, rolling his eyes , "but sure thing. I'll pick you up at 7." Louis getting up and kissing Harry on the cheek. 

"Eeewww, you kissed Eliwitch with those lips I'll get her germs Louis!" Harry screeches. 

"When did you see that?" Louis asks, eyebrows raised. 

"Yesterday." Harry says.

"It was a one time thing, give me a break. Atleast you don't give me shit about it Haz." Louis says, pouting. 

Harry giggles, waving at Louis as he left. 

Harry then turns back to Niall who was watching them with wide eyes. 

"What?" Harry says, when Niall doesn't stop staring. 

"Harry I think he might be your soulmate, too." 

*****

Louis takes Harry for dinner and he does cuddle Harry and watches movies with him. 

And Harry can't help but stare and stare at Louis because he's so beautiful and handsome and lovely. Harry doesn't know what he'll do without Louis.

***** 

"Hello Jay!" Harry says, barging into the Tomlinson household like it's his own. It kind of is, Louis and Harry really are best friends. 

"Hello Haz." She says from the kitchen where she's making something, smiling at Harry. 

Louis would be home almost fifteen minutes later, he had told Harry he had football practice (because they share everything) so Harry went next to Jay and asked her, "Can I help you cook?" 

"Of course, I'm making Louis favourite chicken. It's a secret recipe." She says, whispering the last part. 

Harry's eyes widen at that, "Can you tell me? Please.  I want to know. I'm Louis' best friend, I can make it for him sometime!" 

Jay laughs at that. 

"Of course Harry." 

***

Harry's smiles when the front door opens and there is the familiar sound of shoes being thrown and he knows it's Louis. 

He runs to the hall to tell Louis how he helped make his favourite dish and how he knows the secret recipe but then his smile falls when he sees Louis has company.

"Who is this?" Harry asks, arms crossed across his chest. 

"Hello to you too, Harold." Louis says, laughing. 

Harry still has the stern look on his face. 

"Relax Haz, this is Liam my friend, we have a project to do together." Louis says, ruffling Harry's hair as he walks inside.

Harry loosens up at that. 

Then he looks at Liam , smiling, "Hi! I'm Harry, Louis' best friend." He says, hugging Liam because hand shakes aren't his thing. Zayn hadn't hugged back when Harry met him the first time so it took some time for Harry to like him, but Liam hugged back and Harry liked him instantly. 

"Hey." Liam says, smiling at him. He had nice brown eyes and he was buffy. Harry liked him but of course not more that Louis.

"Come on in, I helped Jay make lunch! It's Louis' favourite. I know the secret recipe now." Harry whispers the last part. And then skips ahead into the dining room. 

When they're sitting and eating at the table, Louis talking about his day,  Liam is answering the questions Jay and Harry both throw at him. 

Later Louis and Liam go to Louis' room to start on their project. 

A few minutes later, Harry peeps inside, 

"I'm leaving now! Bye Louis ! Bye Liam it was really nice meeting you!" 

"It was nice meeting you too." Liam says, smiling. 

"Now get out you git!" Louis says, not looking up from his book.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever, study hard!" 

With that he leaves. 

•••••


	7. Chapter 7

Harry age 13   
Louis age 17

*****

Harry was at his mum's friend's son's party when he first came to know about it. 

He was reluctant to go at first because Louis wouldn't be there but then his mum told he'll have fun and Louis told him he should go too and he could call Louis any time (he had got a phone of his own now) , so Harry went. 

When Harry met his mum's friend and her son, he couldn't stop staring at the son's stomach. 

"You are going to have a baby?" Harry asked his, his eyes wide with shock. 

The boy nodded at Harry, blushing, and a bit embarrassed because it wasn't usual for boys to get pregnant. 

"That's so cool! Mom will I have a baby too?" Harry asks, looking down at his stomach, hands placed there. 

Both the mothers laugh, "When you're 16 every boy has to go do this test where they find out whether they can have a baby or not. It's very rare for boys to get pregnant buts it's possible. You'll have the test too so let's pray that you can have a baby." Anne explains.

"Can I touch your tummy?" Harry asks the boy, eyes shining.

"Sure." He replies with a smile.

Harry places his hand on the bump, "you're so lucky!" He says, eyes wide through it all. 

When they go to have food Harry calls Louis.

Louis picks up at the second ring, "Hey Haz. What's wrong?" 

"Louis, there's this boy here and he is going to have a baby!" He squeals through the phone.

"That's nice." Louis replied, smiling at the other end.

"Mum said you have this test when you're sixteen where you come to know whether you can have a baby or not. Did you have a test Louis? Can you have a baby too?" Harry asks, excited.

"I did have the test Haz, but no I can't have a baby." Louis says.

"Oh," Harry says, "but Louis I really want to have a baby!" 

Louis laughs at the other end, "Hopefully you can." 

After talking for a few more minutes, they hang up saying their goodbyes.

Harry sighs looking at the boy with a bump. 

Since then before going to bed at night he always prays for having the ability to carry a baby. Hopefully Louis' baby. Or babies.

*******

There was a new kid in Harry's grade. 

His name was Nick and he was nice, Harry thinks he didn't talk to him much. But he sat next to Harry in his first class and he talked to Harry a lot. He told Harry that he was pretty and Harry couldn't help but blush at that. 

Harry found Niall at lunch and told him about Nick. 

Niall frowned, when Harry told him that Nick called him pretty. 

Niall didn't like Nick, he told Niall he didn't like his laugh and to shut up and Nick had laughed at one of his classmate. On his first day. He really was a prick. Niall tells Harry that.

"I don't think he's nice Haz." Niall tells him as they sit at their table. 

Harry frowns at that, "Maybe you should talk to him, he was nice to me." 

Niall sighs and leaves it at that.

Nick joins them during lunch, Harry laughs and giggles at his jokes and Niall glares at him. Niall liked everyone, you had to be a proper prick for Niall to not like you. And Niall didn't like Nick. But Harry certainly did.

**

A few weeks later Louis raised his eyebrows as Harry made his way to his car with some guy who was not Niall. He was making friends and Louis was proud. 

Louis raised his eyebrows as Harry blushed and ducked his head at something Nick said. Louis didn't like it but then he told himself that he was being stupid he was almost an adult now and his soulmate search would start in a few months and Harry was young and it was wrong. 

Louis frowned when he saw Niall walking behind them, his head down. 

Niall looked at Louis and they made eye contact, Niall shook his head looking at Nick with a frown on his face, like he was saying I don't like him. 

Louis was sure it was only because Harry was busy with his new friend and Niall wasn't getting the attention and he also knew Niall will get over it.

When Harry came in front of the car Louis asked, "Who is your new friend Haz?" 

"Whose your grandpa here, Harru?" Nick said, rather rudely and okay Louis was only four years younger and this dude was a twat. And Harru? Honestly what kind of pet name was that?

Louis thinks that Harry will defend his honour, tell Nick this was Louis, his funny, best friend but instead 

Harry laughs, thinking it was a joke, "This is Louis," Louis raises his eyebrows when he doesn't hear best friend because he always introduced Louis as his best friend like he's proud and wants to show off, " and Louis this is Nick." 

Louis looks at Niall, making eye contact , raising his eyebrows , Niall just shrugs. 

"Meet you tomorrow Harry." Niall says, leaving.

"Bye Niall." Harry says, waving at him. 

"C'mon Haz. Time to go." Louis says, getting into his car. 

Louis watches as Nick places a kiss on Harry's cheeks and Harry blushes, and gets into the car. 

"So you made a new friend?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah he's great!" Harry says. 

Anything but. Louis thinks.

"I don't like him that much." Louis says, frowning. 

"I'm sure you guys will get along if you talk!" Harry says. 

"He called me grandpa Harry, I'm not talking to him again." Louis says, disapprovingly. 

"I'm sure he was just joking. Jeez." Harry says. 

Louis doesn't like the tone one bit.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Louis asks.

"A few weeks." Harry says, shrugging.

Louis was sure Harry got the attitude from Nick. Or maybe he was just over thinking. He decides it's the latter and let's it be, for now. 

***** 

Anne tells Louis how Harry isn't been himself and doesn't help her bake anymore or cook. She sighs saying he's grown up now and let's a tear shed. Louis just hugs her, thinking that a certain Nick was responsible for it. 

****** 

"Hey Harry, want to go out grab something to eat?" Louis asks one day. 

"No, can't go. Nick and I already made plans." He says, not even looking apologetic.

It was the third time this was happening and Louis let it go before thinking it was good for Harry to make friends and socialise but now, he thinks he needs to do something. And he will. 

***** 

"Why are you ignoring Louis?" Niall asks one day when Harry doesn't even glance at Louis who had smiled at him and Niall , too busy talking to Nick. 

"I'm not ignoring him, I didn't realise he was there." Harry says with a shrug. 

"But you always know when he is around." Niall says.

"I'm not a stalker or anything Niall. Jeez." Harry says. 

"But he's your soulmate." Niall points out. 

Harry grimaces at that, "I used to think that, I was naive and stupid. Jesus." 

And that's when Niall knows things are getting out of hand.

*****

Niall yelps when someone's grabs his hand and pulls them in a hallway. 

"Jesus Louis, you could just call my name." Niall says, his hand on his chest, "I stopped breathing for a second."

"Is Harry acting weird or is it just me?" Louis asks, ignoring what Niall said.

"He is in fact acting weird it's all because of that Nick greasy piece of shit. I am so close to punching him in the face." Niall says, annoyed. 

"You won't need to do that, I have a better idea." Louis says, grinning. 

"As long as it gets Harry back to his senses I'm in." Niall says, grinning back. 

******

Harry frowns when only Nick is at the table , Niall missing. 

Then Nick starts talking to him and he shrugs it off. 

A few minutes later Harry hears Niall's laugh, he could recognise it anywhere it was just so loud , he turns to see where it is coming from and frowns when he sees Niall is with Louis and his friends. The older boys don't mind a four years younger kid with them. They look amused really. Louis clapping on Niall's back, laughing with him.  

"Earth to Harry." Nick says, making Harry look back at him. 

Harry tries not to think about it too much and listens to what Nick has to say.

****

Harry smiles when he sees Louis and Niall standing near Louis' car, laughing about something.

"Hey guys!" Harry says, happily. 

"Oh hey, Harry." Niall says, his laugh no longer there. 

"Come on. Niall we do have to go to the arcade after dropping Harry off." Louis says. 

Harry frowns, "you're going to the arcade without me?" He asks.

"Oh we thought you'll have plans with Nick so yeah.Maybe next time." Louis says as Niall takes the passenger seat next to Louis. Harry frowns. He sits there, Niall knows that.

"Come on Harry, or else Niall and me will be late." Louis says. 

Harry feels terrible. 

****

"Hey Jay! Mom said to drop this off here." Harry says, handing Jay the cookies his mother had given him.

"Thank you Harry. It's been a while since I last sat you, you haven't come over in a while." Jay says, placing the cookies on the counter.

Harry blushed at that, embarrassed, because it has been a while. 

"I'm sorry , I don't really have an excuse." He says, scratching the back of his neck. 

"It's okay honey." Jay says, smiling at him and then walking back in.

Then he hears Niall's laugh again and what is he doing here?

Harry frowns walking towards the living room from where he heard the noise, and his heart breaks when he sees Louis and Niall playing video games. Without him.Louis nudging Niall once in a while. 

"Niall?" Harry says, his voice breaking. 

Niall and Louis both feel bad, but this was the only way without stabbing Nick Grimsaw.

"Hey Harry." Niall says. 

"Why didn't you guys call me?" Harry says, whimpering. He felt bad and his heart hurt because his closest friends were doing this without him. It hurt.

"We thought you had plans with Nick—" 

"Stop that! I'm not always with him!" Harry says, getting angry. 

"But aren't you? You barely talk to me at lunch and you ignore Louis, your best friend, for that Nick. What are we supposed to do?" Niall says, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that and  I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry but you guys can't leave me , I love you!" Harry says, tears spilling from his eyes.

Louis and Niall look at each other and nod then. 

Louis walks over to Harry then, wiping his tears,he says "we love you too Haz. So much. We can't let you become someone else because of this Nick. Harry you know I'm so happy when you make new friends, but Nick isn't someone you should have close to yourself. We don't mind you talking to him but look at what's happened because of him. We both need your time too." 

"I promise I won't be mean to you guys. I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing." Harry says, wiping his tears. 

"I would prefer if you stopped talking to that fucking prick," Niall starts

"Language Horan." Louis says, sternly. 

"But you can do whatever you want but I don't like you ignoring me." Niall says, scrunching up his eyebrows, "I don't like you ignoring Louis too."

"I promise I won't ignore you. I'm sorry." Harry says, hugging Niall. 

Niall hugs back. 

"Now all you have to do is start baking and cooking again and telling that Nick dipped in grease to fuck off and everything will be okay." Niall says, smiling again. 

"Niall language" Louis says, sighing,"and Harry can do whatever he likes, but he can't forget us." Louis says, smiling at him. 

Harry smiles back and hugs Louis too. 

Later when they're sitting on Louis' couch playing video games, Niall leans and whispers in Harry's ears , "I still think he's your soulmate." 

Harry blushes at that and Niall thinks yeah, Harry's not possessed by Nick anymore.

••••••


	8. Chapter 8

Harry age 13   
Louis age 17   
•••••  
Harry concentrated at the task before him, his tongue poking out as he put in the finishing touches. 

"Honestly Haz, you look like Tinker Bell blasted her fairy dust at you, only its pink fairy dust. Was thus necessary?" Niall says, stuffing his face with chips. 

"It's Louis' final match, I just want him to know I support him a lot." Harry says, placing aside the marker and smiling at the sign. 

"You're wearing a shirt with his name, there's also a 'I heart Louis' painted on your face and you only exchange a few words with Greasy now days I think he'll know you support him." Niall says, rolling his eyes. 

Harry ignores him and picks up the poster with 'Team Louis!' written on it, in black bold letters and filled with pink glitter. 

Harry just knows Louis is going to win. 

***** 

Harry stands with Liam, Zayn and Niall , besides the cheer leaders.

Niall tells him Harry should become one because he's cheering more then them.

Harry just says it's for Louis and no one else.

Harry's eyes shine as he watches Louis play, his steps graceful and he just belonged there. He had come over and hugged Harry during their half time and told him he loved the sign. And they were winning really, only a few seconds left.

Currently, Louis had the ball and he lifted his legs to swing, the ball did fly towards the net but a guy from the other team tackled Louis at the same time. 

Which Harry is sure is against the rules and the match was over for fucks sake. 

Everyone cheered as the ball hit the net but Harry ran towards Louis not caring about Zayn calling after him. 

All he could see was Louis on the ground clutching his leg, his face twisted in pain. 

Harry was going to kill that person.

"Lou?" Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the field. 

"Harry, Haz shit , it hurts." Louis says and Harry sees a tear slip from Louis' eyes.

"It'll be okay Lou." Harry says, taking one of Louis' hand in his and squeezing it, pressing a kiss on Louis' forehead. 

Soon a lot of people were around them and they were taking Louis away and Harry was fighting them because he was supposed to be with Louis.

But then Zayn, Niall and Liam came over.

Niall looked in Harry's eyes, "Come on, we have to go to the hospital." 

Harry didn't realise he was crying until Niall wiped his tears and held him close and walked with Zayn and Liam to Zayn's car.

 

On their way Harry saw the player who had tackled Louis and he saw red. Harry wasn't the violent type, he usually just smiled and kept to himself but this guy hurt his Louis. He goes over to the guy and slaps him on his face.

"You idiot! He's hurt because of you! You asshole I hope you burn." Harry says, glaring at the guy he was about to lunge at him but Niall pulled him away.

"You're going to fucking rot!" Harry shouted over his shoulders. His face red with anger.

"Harry calm down we have to get to Louis, remember?" Niall says, making Harry sit in the car. 

Harry doesn't speak through out the ride, silently glaring out the window. Harry can't believe he let this happen, it wasn't really his fault but he felt like he could have done something , anything but it really was too late. 

*****

Louis thinks life hates him. The world hates him and he wonders what on earth could he have done to deserve this. He glares at the white wall, looking at the cast around his feet. 

Suddenly his room's door slams open and enters Harry. 

"Louis!" He says, going next to him and hugging him the best he could while Louis sat in the bed. Louis breathes and caresses Harry's hair, it always calmed him down.

Harry pulls back staring into Louis eyes and for a moment that's all Louis could see, green, green and green. Louis still wonders why he loves the kid so much. 

"He slapped the guy who tackled you." He hears, Louis looks over to see Zayn, Liam and Niall behind him. 

Then Louis suddenly realised that's why. Because Harry loves him just as much, cares about him just as much. Does everything in his power to make Louis happy, to defend Louis, to makes sure Louis knows how proud he is and makes Louis feel better about himself. 

"He deserves it. I hope he loses his car or something." Harry mumbles, holding Louis' hand. 

Louis laughs next to him, "I didn't think you were the violent type Haz." 

"Well he hurt you. So I had to do something," Harry mumbles, "I was just so angry." 

"Hey it's okay, I'm okay." Louis says, smiling at him. 

"You have a caste around your feet how is that okay?" Harry almost shouts.

"If your husband-wife arguments are over you could give us some attention too." Niall says, standing next to Harry. 

Harry blushes at that and Louis just laughs. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Lou. All of us were worried." Liam adds.

"Did your mum come and see you?" Harry asks.

"Yeah she works here so..she was here had to go work though." Louis says, shrugging. 

All of them spend some time there, joking around until Niall says he has to go back home and Liam and Zayn leave after him too. 

Harry stays though even after Anne comes over and tells him he should come back home.

"I'm not leaving Lou mum." He had said and Louis had just shrugged.

Anne had sighed and then left, after kissing Louis on the forehead and telling him to get well soon. 

The doctor came with Louis' mom who had a sad expression on her face. 

"What's wrong mum?" Louis had asked, looking at her. 

"Well you see Louis, when you fell your posterior cruciate ligament was damaged and well I think you fell funny because your bone has broken too, which will heal in a few weeks, but because of your ligament injury you really should avoid playing football for a while. You should avoid playing serious matches in the future.. of course you can always kick around a ball in the park or something. You really can't afford an injury like that again." The doctor says, trying to sound as gentle as he can. 

"What do you mean I should avoid playing matches, I was supposed to get a scholarship for this...I.." Louis trails off, his eyes flooding with tears. He felt like the world was going to end.

"I'm sorry Louis but it is how it is.." the doctor says with a sigh and then leaves.

Louis feels Harry squeeze his hand and honestly that's the only thing keeping him anchored, he felt defeated really. 

"Louis, it'll be okay." He hears his mum say, coming over to hug him.

"It's not going to be okay mum. That was the only thing I was actually good at." Louis says, sniffling. 

"That's not true. You're an amazing actor and you've got a lovely voice and you're the best human being alive Louis don't say that." Harry says, frowning.

"He's right Louis. We'll get through this and everything will be okay." Jay says, smiling at him. 

Louis just nods. 

****

"I wasn't lying you know." Louis hears Harry say from where he's sitting on the chair next to Louis' bed, his hand still holding Louis' his head on the bed. 

"I just loved footie a lot you know?" Louis says, cradling his hands through Harry's curls.

"You're the best football player I know, Lou. And you can always try other things. Maybe a drama teacher, you wanted to be a teacher didn't you? " Harry says, looking at louis' fingers,playing with them. 

"Yeah but it just won't feel right." Louis says, sighing. 

"Whatever happens, I'll be there with you always that's what we do right? And I'll always love you, no matter what. Nothing can ever change that." Harry says, tracing the Harry on Louis' bracelet. 

And Louis thinks right then that it really wasn't the end of the world.

•••••


	9. Chapter 9

Louis looked at the clock as it struck twelve. He was eighteen. He could meet his soulmate any day now. The idea terrified him for some reason. 

There was something about 'responsibility' that terrified Louis to the core. He wasn't good at it, he was reckless, irrational and did whatever he felt like without thinking about the consequences. He wonder whether his soulmate would like him. What if his soulmate rejected him? Of course that was a rare case like one in a hundred. But there was a one. Louis was terrified. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his window and he raised his eyebrows. Is my Romeo here already? Louis thinks, laughing at himself. It was funny because it had only been minutes since he'd turned eighteen of course his soulmate wouldn't pop at his window already. He wasn't lucky like that.

He goes to his window and pulls aside the curtains to see a grinning Harry there and he looks him in the eye, his eyebrows raised. And fuck wrong move. Louis felt pain in his ring finger and fuck, is this really happening.

"Fuck shit, fuck." Louis says, opening the window and then gripping his ring finger. 

Harry stumbles in, "Happy Birthday, Lou!" He slurs and what the actual fuck?

"Are you fucking drunk Harry?" Louis says, holding Harry upright, not bothering about the pain. 

This was fantastic really. His soulmate is fucking drunk when he gets the tattoo. Drunk and four years younger than him.

"You're thirteen for fucks sake Harry. Who even gave you a drink?" Louis says, making Harry sit on his bed.

"I'm going to be fourteen in two months," Harry says, frowning,"and Nick gave me. It was supposed to be a sip but oh well." Harry says, grinning. 

"Don't tell me he gave you weed too." Louis says, handing Harry a glass of water. 

Harry scrunches his nose up in the most adorable way, "no he didn't. Not that I remember." He says, drinking the water Louis hands him. 

"I'll fucking kill that grimsaw. He always causes fucking trouble." Louis says, annoyed, then lays Harry on his bed, slipping next to him.

"Lou, Happy Birthday again. I love you." Harry says, next to him, smiling, green eyes shining.

Louis smiles at him, pushing his curls from his forehead, "thank you Haz." He says, kissing him on the forehead. 

He keeps running his fingers through Harry's hair until he falls asleep. Then Louis looks at his finger, tattoo of a rose in front and then a ring going around his finger. Fuck does it hurt when it's being formed.

He looks at it in awe though, he'd never seen one like it ever. Then he thinks maybe it was because of day they were at the park, Louis tucking a pink rose behind Harry's ears and his too. 

"I love you so much." Louis mumbles, kissing Harry's forehead once again and pulling him closer to himself and dozing off to sleep. 

***** 

When Louis woke up, looking at Harry's sleeping figure he realises what happened last night and he also realises how fucking weird it was. It wasn't that he didn't love Harry, he loved him to bits. He empties his savings for him for fucks sake but Harry was four years younger and Louis was sure Harry couldn't know about this soulmate thing until he was eighteen too. What if Harry didn't want a four years older soulmate?

Louis groaned getting out of bed, making sure not to wake up Harry. 

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He found his mum there, sipping tea.

"Good morning birthday boy!" His mum said, grinning.

"Mum." Louis said, his voice wavering, lifting up his left hand and showing his mum his ring tattoo.

"Oh my god Louis! Who is it? You sneaked out yesterday? You could have just told me." His mum gushes, coming towards him and looking at his ring.

"Harry sneaked into my room yesterday night." He just says. 

"Oh honey! That's wonderful! Not the sneaking in part but the soulmate part of course." Jay says, smiling.

"But isn't it weird and creepy? He's thirteen for god's sake!" Louis says, rubbing his face. 

"I'm sure you don't want to jump him now Louis," his mum says, rolling her eyes, and Louis groans and blushes and says, "of course I don't!" 

"As he grows up it will get better don't worry. Anne and I had once discussed the possibility , I can't believe it actually happened. And look how beautiful the tattoo is Louis." Jay says, looking at it in awe.

Louis smiles fondly, "that it is mum." 

 

***

Louis gives Harry some pain killers and holds him as he pukes. He makes sure he's wearing an actual ring to cover up his tattoo. 

"Oh god Lou, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened." Harry says, once he's emptied all of his stomach's contents.

"It's okay Harry. Just make sure this doesn't happen again, until you're eighteen atleast. I won't tel anyone about this but promise me you won't ever do it again and please stop hanging out with that Nick. This was really the last straw." Louis says, helping Harry up.

"I promise." Harry says, smiling. 

And Louis melts. Fuck. 

"Come on let's have breakfast." 

*****

"You know when I first told Harry about the soulmate thing, what did he ask?" Anne said to Louis who had told her about the tattoo and voiced his fear about Harry not wanting him as a soulmate. 

Louis looks at her and lets out a small 'no'.

"He asked me what if his soulmate was four years older than him. Not just older than him but specifically four years older than him." Anne says, smiling. 

"He was younger then, he didn't know what he was saying." Louis says, blushing none the less.

"He loves you a lot Louis. He cares about you a lot too. Everything is going to turn out to be okay." Anne says, giving him a huge smile. 

"I hope." Louis says, sighing.

****

Louis looks at the college forms in front of him. He had to leave but he wouldn't go too far. What if Harry needed him? 

He also had to look for a job where his college was, he had four years to make sure he had enough so him and Harry would be okay. He wanted to give Harry everything, like he wanted to when they were small. 

Maybe he could earn enough to buy a house in London and then when Harry turned eighteen they could move in together and Harry could go to uni there and Louis would have a proper job as a drama teacher by then and okay fuck Louis needed to calm the fuck down. 

"Lou?" He hears Harry say.

He turned his head towards him and smiled.

"Hi Haz." He says, he couldn't help his smile okay? 

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, sitting next to him, their knees touching. 

"Filling out college forms." Louis says.

Louis looks at Harry when he doesn't get a reply. 

"What's wrong?" He asks when he sees Harry frowning. 

"You're leaving?" Harry asks.

"I won't be far, two hours from here or something like that." Louis says, giving him a smile.

"You won't be two minutes away like now though." Harry says, his voice sounding upset. And then Louis sees a tear slip.

"Hey Haz cmon. Don't cry. I'll be a call away okay? And I'll come back during my breaks and everything." He says, pulling Harry in for a hug. 

"I'll miss you so much Lou. I love you." Harry mumbles, sniffling. 

"I'll miss you more. And I love you more too." Louis says, rubbing his back.

"Don't forget me okay?" Harry says, pulling back.

"I could never forget you." Louis says, smiling. 

Pressing his thumb over his ring finger. 

Never.  
••••••


	10. Chapter 10

"Louis did you find your soulmate yet?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis, ice cream on his lips.

Louis was going to leave in a few days and well he was trying to spend as much time as he could with Harry. They'd come to their favourite ice cream parlour today. 

Louis sputters, coughing to make it look he wasn't as affected as he was, he placed his left hand under the table, "no, not yet Haz." He hated lying but he couldn't do anything about it. 

Louis sees Harry's face fall, "oh." 

"Did you like the birthday present I gave you?" Louis asks, trying to make Harry smile again and avoid this topic all together.

He watches as Harry grins, "I loved it!" 

Louis had given him a framed picture of themselves when they were young. And he had tucked a rose behind Harry's ears again because he fucking could okay? And he'd taken him out too. 

"Well I'm glad." Louis says, his smile as wide. 

He really was going to miss this boy. 

*****

"Niall he didn't get a tattoo yet." Harry says, pouting, slumping next to Niall where he was seated under a tree in a park.

"Even if he did get a tattoo it's not like he could tell you, you aren't eighteen yet and don't you dare sneak around for it Haz. Just wait a couple of years and you'll know." Niall says, pulling Harry closer to himself.

"But what if I'm not his soulmate and I keep waiting for nothing." Harry mumbles.

"Well nobody's asking you to wait. And by that I don't mean have sex with anyone or anything but you know, you could talk to other people." Niall suggest. 

"But they're not Louis." Harry whines.

"You really are an idiot you know that? Either wait for Louis or don't it's that simple. Ask yourself what means more to you." 

And the answer to that was pretty obvious wasn't it? 

*****

"Niall can you do me a favour while I'm away?" Louis asks, giving him a pleading look.

"Depends on what it is and you could've just told me this over the phone you know?" Niall grumbles.

"I want you to take care of Harry okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. Something he'll regret and keep him the fuck away from Grimsaw and just, if there's anything I need to know, please let me know." Louis says.

"I would've done it without you telling me that but okay. Can I see the tattoo?" Niall says, grinning.

"How do you know?" Louis says, frowning.

"Harry keeps talking about how you are his soulmate,how you have to be his soulmate and now you're saying all this weird stuff and you confirmed it anyway." Niall says, a grin on his face. 

"I could have just said that because he's my friend and I care about him you know?" Louis says, extending his left hand.

"You could have told me you want updates about me too cause I'm your friend too, but you didn't and god it's so pretty!" Niall says, gripping Louis' hand.

"You can't tell Harry about this okay?" Louis says.

"I'm not stupid I know. I promise I'll stop him from having sex with anyone these four years as long as I can." Niall says, leaving Louis' hand and smiling at him.

 

Louis laughs, "That's not what I meant but thanks Niall." 

"That's my job, helping soulmates."

******

"Harry I'm not going for eternity." Louis says, gripping Harry back as tightly. 

"I'm not leaving you until someone physically pulls me off." Harry says, his legs around Louis' waist , his hands around his shoulders and face buried in the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis holds him up.

"I'm just an hour and a half away Harry. You just need to call me and I'll be here okay? I'll come as many weekends as I can." Louis says, nuzzling Harry's curls and taking in the familiar smell. 

Jay clicked the a picture of them, wrapped in each other's arms, "Louis will be back before you know it Haz." She puts in, keeping her camera aside.

"I'm still not leaving him." Harry mumbles. Jay laughs at that.

Louis doesn't really mind. 

"You cannot forget me Louis, you have to call me every day. Or else I'll be so mad at you." Harry says, Louis can hear his voice waver.

"Well you can call me too." Louis gently puts in, holding Harry closer.

"But then you might be in class or hanging out with your cooler friends or something." Harry mumbles.

"What are you talking about? You're the coolest friend I have Haz." Louis says, a grin on his face. 

Harry pulls back, looking at Louis, "Really?"

"Of course." Louis says, smiling, looking into the green eyes he loves so much and god he's going to miss Harry so much. 

Harry stares back at him, blushes and then places a kiss at the corner of Louis' mouth, "I love you, Lou." He says gently.

Louis grins, placing a kiss on Harry's cheeks, his forehead, his nose and the corner of his lips, "I love you more." 

And when Louis leaves that day, it's the hardest thing he has ever done.

••••••


	11. Chapter 11

Louis age 20   
Harry age 16  
****  
"Louis." Harry whispered over the phone, a grin on his face, his eyes looking at the people at the hospital, like they couldn't know the secret Harry was about to share with Louis.

"Is everything okay Harry?" Louis asks, worried. Harry rolled his eyes, he was always worried apparently. 

"Louis I took the test today." Harry whispers. There's silence on the other end of the phone. Harry could hear Louis take in a breath.

"And?" Louis asks, biting his lips.

"I can have my own babies, Louis." Harry says, his grin widening if that's possible.

Louis doesn't say anything for a while.

"Lou?" Harry asks, wasn't Louis happy? 

"That's—that's wonderful news Harry shit. That's awesome! How happy are you?!" Louis realises that Harry and him could have their own baby, Louis gets to see their child grow in Harry ! His smile could split his face.

"I'm the happiest Lou, you know how much I wanted it!" Harry says.

"I'm so happy for you." 

"Thanks Lou." 

****

"Louis I'm going to throw up." Harry says, hand covering his mouth, sweat on his forehead, his palms sweaty. 

Louis held Harry's face, looking into his eyes, he started, "You're going to be amazing, you get that? You have the loveliest voice out there. You're going to be a superstar, like I told you during that talent show of yours. I believe in you. Okay?"

Harry looked into the blue eyes he trusted so much, "okay."

"And don't you dare forget me when you became a famous pop star or something." Louis says, grinning.

"I could never forget you, Lou." Harry says, hugging Louis.

"You better not. Now smile for a picture, I have to make sure I have evidence to show that yes I'm best friends with the worlds biggest pop star." Louis says, then asking Harry's mother to click their picture. 

"You're going to do great honey." Anne assures Harry. 

Harry nods.

He stands next to Louis, holding his hand tightly. 

He only leaves Louis when his name is called. The last thing he sees before he's ushered onto stage is Louis' smile. 

***

Louis had come all the way from college to support Harry when he auditioned for X Factor. Louis knew the boy, his boy, was destined to do great things. Louis didn't like the idea of sharing Harry with the world but he had talent and god knows Louis was proud of him.

Louis watched him through the TV screen when he walked on stage, saying he works in a bakery, and Louis watches as he sings, his voice beautiful. God Louis wanted to cry. When he finished singing Louis fisted the t-shirt he was wearing, waiting for the judges to begin speaking.

He was amazing, none of them can say no to him. 

Louis was sure he would fight if they told no to Harry. Louis made sure Harry had everything in life—it seemed extreme but he would do anything for his boy.

His smile grew as Harry got a yes from all four of them. Tears—happy tears—making their way down his cheeks. 

He did it. 

And when he hugged Harry tightly that day, he knew his soulmate was going to achieve great things and this was just the start. He was just happy he got to be be with him through it all. 

*****

Harry age 17  
Louis age 21

Harry signed a record label after he came third in the X Factor. And like Louis had predicted, he only grew. Grew to be this wonderful, successful, beautiful person who everyone loved—because who couldn't? 

He released his first album which went to number one, at the mere age of seventeen. Louis had watched him do interviews, he'd tagged along to some of them too, watching from the sidelines a proud smile always on his face.

But when Louis cuddled him in their childhood bed at the age of twenty one, the boy in his arms was no pop star, he was his Harry. And he was so glad he got to have him. 

Harry was seventeen, just one more year and he'd know. 

Louis brushed Harry's curls away from his face, watched him as he slept, he was tired—being a popstar was difficult okay?—Louis wondered if the house Louis was planning to buy for them would meet up to his expectations—Harry was big now, he could afford anything he wanted, Louis couldn't exactly do much. Louis wondered if Harry would even want to be with him. 

Louis closed his eyes, trying to not think about it. Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

"So Harry, what or who was your inspiration for this album." The interviewer asked, but Harry's eyes was focused behind her. He let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry, Louis' pulling a funny face." Harry says, covering his face with his hands, grinning. 

The interviewer turns behind to see Louis standing, hands behind his back, trying to look innocent. But his smile gives him away.

The interviewer coos, "Who is Louis to you then?" She asks.

Harry sits up, looking at her and trying very hard to not look back at Louis, "He's my best friend since childhood. Been best friends forever, even have bracelets and everything, I have it since I was ten." Harry says, pointing at the yellow band, which looks old and worn out.Harry wants to say more, wants to say, he's the love of my life, my protector and I desperately want him to turn out to be my soulmate. Harry glances at Louis then, who gives him a smile, crinkles by his eyes visible and Harry's chest warms up, because he loves Louis' smile, he hates when it's not there because Louis' supposed to be happy always. Harry grins back.

"That's lovely Harry." Then she again asks him the question from before and about his tour and album some more.

But Harry's eyes keep wandering back to Louis, who looks at him with a proud smile. 

***** 

Louis was going to die and Harry was going to be the death of him. He was sure. Hundred percent. 

He knows he has his 'fond smile' and 'heart eyes' (that's what Niall told him) when he was looking at Harry and he didn't even care. He hoped that the world would notice the love seeping out of him, radiating off his skin, his heart pounding in his chest, just for his Harry. He watches as Harry shouts loudly across the bar, his dimples deep and his smile wide. I love you, I love you, I love you. Louis thinks and he hopes Harry feels it, feels how much Louis loves him. It was only a matter of time before Harry knew but god Louis has waited for four years and he's ready to give Harry everything, unleash every thing he has. He wants to wake up next to Harry and kiss him silly. He wants to kiss Harry when Harry cooks for them. He wants to take Harry out to dinner and kiss him there too. He wants to shout out to the world that this lovely boy, his best friend, is his soulmate. He wants to occupy the house he's bought for him and Harry, wants it to fill with memories him and Harry make. He also wants it to be filled with kids, their kids. But of course that can wait. Harry's a successful pop star , Louis wants to see him grow more. Wants to see him sing his heart out and prance around on stage with sheer shirts and glittery boots. He wants Harry to get everything he wants. He tries his best. But there isn't much he could give now anyway. Harry was a famous, successful popstar. He could get anything he wants. But Louis is there, he's there when Harry calls him when he's angry because there's no privacy, Louis is there to hold him and reassure him when he cries because of the hate(he might have tweeted a few times too, one of them along the lines of  'mind your own fucking business pal.') (the person had it coming, really) Louis is there to remind him how talented, beautiful and amazing he is. And he will do it for the rest of his life.

Louis grins wider when Harry walks towards him, "Louis come on!" He whines, dragging Louis to the dance floor. 

Harry dances the best he can, pulling off stupid moves and Louis laughs, joining him and being just as silly. He watches Harry's curls bounce and fly everywhere and god his face hurts from smiling but he really couldn't help it. He's warm all over maybe from the booze, but surely from the way Harry smiled. 

Every moment spent with Harry is Louis' happiest, that was too.

****

Louis squints at the flashes, he was too drunk for this. He really was and so was Harry. It wasn't like Louis was not known among Harry's fan base, he was well known being Harry's best mate and everything. He had a million followers on twitter for fucks sake. The fans liked him well enough. Some people even shipped him with Harry. (He'd found out what that meant through Niall and to say he was happy was an understatement)But he tried to avoid getting papped with Harry. Because those people were sneaky and it was a matter of time before one of them got a sneak of Louis' tattoo. 

Louis puts his hand around Harry's waist and Harry's hand went around his, it was like natural instinct at this point, he guides him through the crowd and towards the car. Keeping his head down, and making sure the sleeves of his hoodie covered his fingers. 

A camera man pushes against Harry and Louis sneers, "Watch it."  He grips Harry tighter and pulls him closer.

Then someone goes ahead and insults Harry, something along the lines of faggot and not talented and well Louis was Louis and Harry was his so it wasn't a surprised when he snapped.

"Watch your mouth you fucking loser!" He goes ahead to find the person, maybe punch him because nobody said shit to Harry and got away with it as long as Louis was there. 

He had punched a kid for bullying Harry back in the school days, even got suspended for it, this wasn't any different. 

Louis feels Harry's hand tighten where it was around his own waist and he looks down at Harry who nods, disagreeing.

Louis takes a deep breath and looks ahead.

And then finally they're  in the safety of the car. Harry leans his head against Louis' shoulder and Louis places a kiss on his forehead, running a hand through his curls.

"Thank you, Lou." Harry mumbles.

"Anything for you Hazza." Louis mumbles and leans his head against Harry's.

****

Louis gets an article of himself ("Harry Styles' mate") drunk shouting at paparazzi, he didn't give a shit though. He just pulled Harry closer as they watched a movie, cuddled on Harry's couch. He smiled when Harry did and well, he had his priorities in order.

••••


	13. Chapter 13

Louis age 22   
Harry age 18 

***

"Now today is a very special day," Harry speaks into his mic, his eyes going over to Louis who was standing in the front row, his smile widening when he catches Louis' eyes, he hears the crowd shout, "today my best friend turns twenty-two! Damn you're getting old Louis." Harry says, giggling when Louis glares at him.

"Louis decided to be here with me on his birthday and Christmas Eve when he could have been home," Louis thinks then, but I am home, "because he's the best best friend. So let's all sing happy birthday for Lou Bear here." 

Louis grins when Harry starts singing happy Birthday into the mic, the crowd along with him, Louis see's himself on the big screen, his smile fond and god he looks so in love and how hasn't Harry figured out yet? It's not like he'll stop himself but still. 

"Thank you for everything Louis, I wouldn't be who I am today without you, it's not even a lie. Thank you for always encouraging me and supporting me and sticking around. Love you." Harry says when they stop singing, and Louis is sure he has tears in his eyes. Two more months. Just two more and he can kiss Harry. 

For now Louis shouts, "I love you too!" And hopes Harry knows he means it, in every sense. 

*****   
"I bought the house, it's wonderful Anne. It's in central London and everything is just so nice." Louis gushed, excited. 

"We're so happy for you Louis. I'm so proud, you did it all on your own. I'm sure Harry is going to be happy too." Jay says, smiling at her son.

"I'm so happy my son got you as a soulmate, Louis. I know you'll take good care of him. When are you showing him the house anyway?" Anne asked.

"On his birthday, I think, because he'll know then too." Louis says. 

"That's a good idea." Jay says, nodding. 

"God I'm so excited for you two!" Anne squealed. 

****

"Hey Haz." Louis said, smiling.

"Hey Louis." Harry said through the phone.

"How's America treating you?" Louis asked, his heart clenching, because god Harry will know and he won't have to keep everything contained. 

"It's good, Lou. The crowds amazing, you should have come." Louis could imagine Harry's pout on the other end. 

"Next time for sure Hazza. I had to take care of something here. What are you doing for your birthday? Have time for your old friend?" 

"You know I always have time for you, Lou. Don't be stupid. I'll make sure I'm in Doncaster on my birthday." Harry adds.

"Actually, I want you to meet me in London. Your birthday gift is there." Louis says, grinning. 

"What is my gift doing in London?" 

"Only time can tell young Harold." Louis teases.

Harry groans, "I hate you, Lou."

"I love you too, Hazza. Now go do whatever you pop stars do." Louis says.

"See you soon Lou." 

"See you." 

*****

Louis waited patiently in front of their house. A two story house brick house — with a homey finish. A garden in the front, the house painted white. It had taken him four years. The local jobs he had taken when he was in college and then the very recent job as a school teacher. And a little of the savings his mother had kept for him in the bank. But he did it on his own was the thing. 

Louis watched as a black Range Rover pulled in front of the house, Louis knew it was Harry's, he was here like Louis asked him. Louis took a deep breath. This is what the last four years had lead up to. Scratch that. This is what the twenty two years of his life had lead up to. He was finally going to have his soulmate. 

Louis watched as Harry climbed out of the car, tripping on his way to Louis.

"Hey Lou—" Harry stopped when he looked into Louis' eyes, he felt the pain on his ring finger.

This was actually happening—Louis, he had figured out long ago. 

Harry's eyes went down to Louis' left finger and he saw the tattoo there, he saw the rose.

"Louis." He said, whimpering, he was so happy. 

"Hello, love." Louis says, standing in front of him, a smile on his face.

"You're—you're my soulmate Lou." Harry says, looking down at his finger, the pain hadn't subsided yet but he saw the flower tattoo come to life. 

"God I had to wait for four years, the most difficult wait of my life. But I got to see you grow and I couldn't ask for anything more." Louis says, rubbing his thumb across Harry's cheeks. 

"I knew you were my soulmate, I wanted you to be my soulmate so bad." Harry says, leaning into the touch.

Louis let's out a teary laugh, "oh I know. Your mum and Niall gave me the details."

Harry groans,"traitors." 

Louis smiled and leaned up to press a kiss on Harry's lips. Louis still couldn't believe Harry was taller than him now. Harry's eyes fluttered shut. 

Louis pulled back soon. 

"I love you." Louis says, smiling at him, corners of his town eyes crinkling. 

"I love you too Lou." Harry says, smiling wide.

"How do you like our house then, young Harold." Louis says, turning towards the house, his hands going around Harry's waist.

"You didn't." Harry says, a smiling growing on his face.

"Of course I did. Do you like it?" Louis asks nervously.

"I love it Louis, for how long have you been planning this?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Since I got the tattoo, and when you weren't a freaking pop star." Louis says, smiling at him.

"You didn't have to." Harry puts in.

"Oh but you know how much I love doing things for you." Louis says, pulling at Harry's curls.

"You're ridiculous, Louis really. No more spending on me for a while now." Harry says sternly. 

"No promises! You don't actually believe that now that you're a pop star I'll stop taking care of you." Louis says, placing a kiss on Harry's cheeks. 

"Come on let's go in!" Harry says, dragging Louis.

When they enter the house, Harry pauses looking at their home.

"Oh Louis?" Harry says.

"Yeah?"

"Best birthday, ever."

•••••••

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :) comments are always welcomed.


End file.
